Love Sick
by Mrs. Harding
Summary: "They think it's...cancer," he murmured under his breath. No this isn't happening. I misheard him. The love of my life does not have cancer. {Please read and review} WARNING: Rated M for mature readers
1. Chapter 1

**Before you guys kill me I know I'm already writing a multi-chapter story but I just couldn't get this story out of my head. Also I was wondering if I should continue My Sunshine(s) I just don't really know where the story is going. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy this story! xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

Saturday mornings. I've always loved Saturdays but Ezra made them different, better. I get this amazing feeling when I wake up and realize that I have a whole day with the love of my life ahead of me. There isn't any sneaking around or hiding from my high school peers. It's just us. I can kiss him without looking over my shoulder and hold his hand with him flinching. It's perfect.

Standing at the door to apartment 3B, memories came flooding back into my mind, our first date, first picture as a couple, first kiss. The door held so many memories, good and bad, the time I told Ezra I loved him, the time he got shot saving my life. A shiver ran down my spine. I hated thinking back to that night.

I may have almost lost him but that night did prove something, Ezra really did love me.

The door swings open to a pair of crystal blue eyes and a loving smile.

"Hey," he greets me, bringing my tiny frame into his strong arms and pressing his lips to mine. I smile, "Good morning." Ezra grins when he notices the two cups of coffee in my hands, "This is why I love you." I laugh and place the cups on the living room table.

He walks towards the couch and sits down, patting the spot next to him, instructing me to sit. I obey and he brings my body closer to his. I snuggle into his side, inhaling his scent.

"So what first, Chinatown or Gone with the Wind?"

"Hmm…I was actually wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast at the brew with the girls and I. I thought it'd be nice for them to start seeing you as my boyfriend, not former teacher."

He smiles, "Sure that sounds fun." I kiss his cheek, "Great. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to spending the day here." His face suddenly changes from happy to hurt. "No. It's fine," he responds, through gritted teeth.

I sit up, concerned. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Ezra puts his head in his hands, "No. I just have a headache. You should just go. Have fun."

I trace patterns on his back with my fingers, trying to sooth the pain. "Are you sure? I could stay. I want to make sure you're ok." He looks up, "I'm sure. We can watch a movie when you get back." Then he pecks my cheek, "I love you." I'm still hesitant but I give in, "Ok. I love you too."

I stand up and lean down to kiss his the top of head, "I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything." He nods and forces a smile. "Feel better."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

Aria just left to go to breakfast at the brew, alone. I really did want to go. I want to be in every part of Aria's life and her life includes her friends. I want her to be able to trust me again. I feel terrible for not going but I suddenly got this horrible headache.

It's killing me but I tried to keep it together for Aria's sake. She doesn't need another reason to worry about me.

I decide the best thing to do is relax and try to take a nap before Aria gets back. I try to stand up but I get extremely dizzy. My head is spinning like crazy and I suddenly get the urge to puke all over the carpet.

I reach for the table to steady myself but my vision is off and I miss.

I feel myself falling into darkness. I try to stay awake and wait for Aria but black dots begin to cloud my vision and the world around me fades to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

"Aria?!" Spencer shouts. "Hmm? Sorry I'm just distracted." I really was distracted. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Ezra home alone with a headache.

She sighs, "I said it's a shame Ezra couldn't make it." I nod, "Yeah."

Hanna puts her hand on my shoulder, "Are you worried about Ezra?" I nod, "I don't know. I've just been so protective of him ever since he got shot. I realized how important he is to me." She smiles, "We get it, Aria. You can go check on him if you want."

Emily nods in agreement, "Yeah. If you want to go, you can." I sigh, "Thanks guys, but I want to stay. Graduation is coming up and we don't really get to hang out like this anymore." Spencer smiles, "I know. I'm really gonna miss this."

Hanna shrugs, "It's not like it's going to go away. We can still hang out after graduation. It just won't be every day." Emily nods, "Yeah. I'm going to visit as much as I can." I smile, "I love you guys."

* * *

><p>I had an amazing time with my friends. They're always there when I need them. I'm really glad I stayed. I was overeating about Ezra anyway; I'm sure he's fine.<p>

I walk up to 3B and pull out my keys, unlocking the door. I'm careful not to make too much noise in case Ezra's taking a nap. "Hey, babe, I'm home."

My face immediately pales and my heart drops to the pit of my stomach when I enter the living room. Ezra is lying, unconscious in the middle of the floor. "Oh my God! Ezra?!" I scream rushing beside him. I pull out my cell phone and dial 911, "Please come quickly. It's m-my boyfriend he's-he passed out. I don't think he's breathing. Please help! ," I sob into the phone.

I keep muttering the words, "Please be okay." under my breath while I check for a pulse. I put my hand on his pale cheek and sob, "Babe, please. It's Aria, I'm right here. Please say something!" He stays completely still. "Ezra, please!" I sob into his chest.

The paramedics finally get here and strap Ezra onto a stretcher. I run behind them as they rush him to an ambulance. I jump in next to him and grab his hand, bringing it to my lips. "I love you." I whisper. How could I let this happen? I shouldn't have left him alone! What's going to happen to him? Is he ok? A million questions run through my mind as my breaths quicken. A paramedic put his hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok?" I nod, unable to speak.

I start hyperventilating. This shouldn't be happening. This is all my fault. Black dots begin to cloud my vision. I realize this is a panic attack. Someone shouts something that I can't make out. The last thing I remember is someone putting something around my face and everything around me disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think of this story so far and if I should continue My Sunshine(s). Ily all! xoxo<strong>


	2. Promise

**Here's chapter 2! I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews they're so sweet and you guys really encourage me to keep writing. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>**zra's POV**

I regain consciousness to the sound of beeping monitors and the smell of hand sanitizer. I'm in the hospital. My eyes flutter open only to be blinded by bright, white light. I try to sit up but a nurse softly pushes me down, "You need to rest, dear."

I look around, confused. "Where is she?" I mutter. The nurse looks confused, "Where is who, honey?" "Aria. Where is Aria?" The nurse gives me a sympathetic smile, "Oh you mean the girl who came in with you. She had a severe panic attack on the way here."

My heart drops, "I n-need to see her. Now. Please." I stutter.

"Dear, you need to rest. At this fragile state, leaving this room could be very hazardous to your health."

I franticly shake my head no, "The only thing hazardous to my health right now is not being with her." I try sitting up again when a doctor walks in.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse looks down, "He wants to see the girl." The doctor gives me a sad smile, "Mr. Fitz, we found a tumor in your brain." My eyes widen, "You mean c-cancer? No. I can't have cancer. I'm only 25!"

He puts his hand on his shoulder, "I'll let you see her. You just have to be careful. Everything from now on has to be careful." A nurse wheels in a wheelchair as tears cloud my vision. How am I going to tell Aria?

**Aria's POV**

The first thing I feel is something warm in my hand. It takes me a minute to realize it was someone holing it, tracing circles on my palm. Then I feel something wet on my wrist, almost like drops of rain.

I try to open my eyes and see who it is but my eyelids feel heavy. The person notices my stirring and brings my hand to their lips, leaving light kisses across my knuckles.

It's Ezra. I would know his smell anywhere. What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in the ambulance? Where am I? I try to make out the two syllables of his beautiful name but it ends up sounding more like, "Ezzz."

He leans forward to kiss my cheek, "I'm right here, sweetheart. It's Ezra"

My hazel eyes flutter open to blinding light and I realize he's crying, "Are y-you ok?" I stutter. He gives me a sad smile, tears spilling down his cheeks, "Don't worry about me." I wipe his cheeks with my fingers as I notice where we are, a tiny hospital room.

I sit up dizzily, almost falling out of my bed. Ezra steadies me, "Aria?!" I rub my forehead, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." He nods.

I try to think back to the prior events but all I remember is finding Ezra in his apartment, "What happened?" I ask, confused. He pushes a loose curl behind my ear, "You had a pretty severe panic attack," He replies.

Memories come flooding back into my head, "I w-was so scared. You weren't waking up. I was so stupid leaving you alone, "I ramble on, tears falling from my tired eyes.

He takes my face in his hands and uses his thumb to wipe the tears off my cheeks. "You don't have to apologize, baby. I love you. None of this is your fault." I smile, sniffling, "I love you, Ezra which is why I need to know that you're ok…Are you ok?" He looks away, "Ezra?"

I'm getting worried. "They think it's…cancer," He murmurs, under his breath.

No. This isn't happening. I must have misheard him. The love of my life does not have cancer. "No." I whisper, my breaths quickening. Ezra grabs my hand, "Aria, calm down. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." Tears form in my eyes once again, "How am I supposed to calm down?! The one person I can't lose is being ripped away from me!"

Ezra takes my face in his hands and slams his lips against mine. I immediately relax causing him to sigh in relief. "I love you, Aria Montgomery. I'm never going to stop loving you and I'm never going to leave you," he whispers against my lips. "Promise?" He looks me right in the eyes, "I promise."

The monitors around me stop beeping franticly but that doesn't stop a nurse from rushing in, "Are you alright, dear?" I nod, unable to speak. She gives Ezra a stern look," Okay, just try to get some rest, honey." I give her a small smile as she exits the room.

Then, tears start flowing down my face. Ezra doesn't even bother to wipe them away. He just gets in the bed with me and wraps me in a loving embrace, letting my tears soak his Hollis sweatshirt. I scream and sob until I don't have any more tears and fall into a deep slumber.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria fell asleep about an hour ago but I still can't. I hate this. I hate how much this is hurting Aria. I hate that we just can't be happy for once. Everything is finally falling back into place and Aria is finally starting to trust me again and then I find out I'm dying of cancer!

This can't be happening to me. I'm perfectly healthy. I'm only 25! Aria and I are supposed to have a life together. We're supposed to buy a small house with a white picket fence. I'm supposed to be the one that waits for her at the end of the aisle, the father of her children.

I have my whole life ahead of me and I find out its being taken away.

I kiss the top of Aria's head and decide that it's my duty to stay alive. I'll fight for her. I'll do everything I can to hold on. Aria means the world to me and I'm determined to live a long and happy life with her. Cancer will not take the love of my life away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen? Does Ezra really have cancer? How will Aria cope with all this? Please review tysssm :)<strong>


	3. Keeping me Sane

**Ezra's POV**

I awoke to soft knocks on the door as a brunette nurse pokes her head into the room, "Mr. Fitz? The doctor would like to speak to you." I give her a small nod as she exits. I look down to the sleeping Aria in my arms and kiss the top of her head. I can only hope the test results are good, for Aria's sake.

I slowly untangle myself from Aria's arms, careful not to wake her. "I love you," I whisper as I step out of the room.

The doctor is standing outside of the door, "Mr. Fitz, come with me." I follow him to a tiny office. "Take a seat."

"Is it a tumor?" I ask, urgently. He slowly nods and I cringe, "Are you s-sure?" "The test results came in this morning. You have brain cancer. I'm so sorry." I nod, only half listening. "So what happens now?" He pulls out what looks like a business card, "I recommend starting treatment as soon as possible. This is one of the best oncologists I know. Give him a call and we can schedule an appointment."

"But w-what's going to happen to me?" I stutter. He gives me a soft smile, "I can't promise anything, but we'll try to get you the best treatment. Let's just try to stay positive for now."

His words echo in my head, _for now._

He places his hand on my shoulder, "You and Ms. Montgomery are free to go once she wakes up. Just try to relax and call me if you have any questions or concerns." I nod and mumble, "Thanks" under my breath.

As I walk back towards the room, my body feels numb. Why can't this just be a dream? Why is this happening to me?

I softly open the door and get back in the bed, next to Aria. I pull her into my arms as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. She stirs and looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that I adore. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you, "I apologize."Don't apologize, ever. I want to wake up like this every morning," she whispers, using her fingers to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"In a hospital bed?" I softly chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "In your arms." She replies, sincerely.

"I love you so much, Aria. I don't know how I'd make it through this without you. You keep me sane." I kiss the top of her head. She softly kisses my cheek, "I'll always be here. I love you." I slowly get off the bed and scoop her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style. "Let's go home." I whisper.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I are currently standing in the hospital parking lot trying to figure out how to get home. We have no car since the ambulance took both of us here and Ezra is insisting we take the bus. "Absolutely not." I reply, surprised he would even consider it. Is he crazy? We just got out of the hospital and he wants to take a bus? What if he falls or gets hurt? What would I do then?

"Let me just call Spencer." I begin to pull my phone out of my pocket when he stops me, "Aria, no. I'm fine, really. We can take the bus." I feel my face redden, "I said no, Ezra! Did you not here the doctor? You have a freaking brain tumor! We are NOT taking the bus!"

He lets my hand fall, "I know I have a tumor! I just don't want to be treated like I could drop dead any second because of it!"

My face softens. I didn't know he felt that way. I just care about him and I don't want him getting hurt. "Ezra, I'm so sorry. I just love you and I'm so fucking terrified of losing you!" I crumble into a puddle of tears. Why did this have to happen to us? He pulls me into his arms, "Call Spencer." He whispers. I nod and pull out my phone. This time, he doesn't stop me.

* * *

><p>Spencer pulls up to the curb about ten minutes later. She immediately jumps out of the car and pulls me into a hugs, "What happened? Are you guys alright?" "We're fine," I lie, not really wanting to explain the situation. Ezra opens the passenger door for me and hops in the back of the car.<p>

Spencer is the first to break the awkward silence that hung over us, "So, what happened after you left, Aria? We all tried calling you but you never picked up." I'm unable to respond, afraid that I would lose it mid-sentence. Fortunately, Ezra answers for me, "Uh- I passed out. It's nothing to worry about, just exhaustion. All those late nights grading papers finally took their toll on me." He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

Spencer looks over at him, unconvinced, "Wow. Well at least it wasn't anything too serious the girls and I were so worried. I'm glad you're ok."

"If only you knew." I mumble under my breath.

Spencer turns to me, "What was that, Ar?" I give her a small smile, "Nothing." Ezra tries to ease the tension, "Thanks, Spencer. I am too." He then slides his hand between my chair and the door until he finds my hand and grabs it, trying to sooth me by rubbing his thumb across my palm. I bring his hand to my lips and press a light kiss onto his knuckles as a silent tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

><p>We finally arrive at Ezra's apartment about five minutes later. "Thanks again, Spence." I smile as I hop out of the car. "Anytime. Hey, the girls were planning on staying at my house tonight. You're welcome to join us." She replies. I look at Ezra. I really don't want to leave him right now, "Um I don't know. My mom really wants me to help her clean out all of Zack's stuff." Spencer gives me a sympathetic smile, "Oh It's fine. I get it. Just call me if you need anything." I wave goodbye as she pulls out of the parking lot, "I will."<p>

Ezra pulls me against him, "So, you aren't staying here tonight?" I learn up to place a kiss on his lips, "Of course I'm staying here tonight. We just aren't telling Spencer." He chuckles and we head up to 3B.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 3! I hope you're enjoying this story and I'm going to try to update more often :) As always please review! xoxo<br>**


	4. Gagged Scars

**Aria's POV**

I am leaning my head against Ezra's shoulder as he lightly traces circles on my palm. We're watching a movie, trying to get our minds off of things but I can't spend time with Ezra without thinking about how I might lose him. "So what's going to happen now?" I whisper, looking into his deep blue eyes.

He kisses my forehead and pulls out a tiny piece of paper that reads _Oncologist_. "Treatment, treatment, and more treatment." I squeeze my eyes shut. Just seeing the card made everything so much more real. Up until now it just felt like a horrible nightmare, like I could just wake up any second in a perfectly healthy Ezra's arms.

"Hey," He whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm okay." I sit up, "No you're not okay! You're dying! You're leaving me!" He kisses me, hard. "Aria, stop. I may be sick but I'm **not** leaving you." I nod, trying so hard not to let the hot tears rising in my eyes fall.

I stand up, "I'm going to take a shower." At least there I can cry in peace. Ezra kisses my wrist, "Okay."

I walk to the bathroom and shut the door, immediately turning on the water in the shower. I turn to look at myself in the mirror. I look like I just got out of Radley. My eyes are puffy and red with dark purple bags under them, not to mention the dark mascara stains running down my cheeks. I splash my face with cool water from the sink. It's useless though because tears form in my eyes yet again.

Is this how it's going to be? Am I just going to tell Ezra I'm taking a shower whenever I don't want him to see me cry? I hate this. I hate that Ezra is dying of cancer and yet I'm the one that erupts into a pile of tears every few minutes.

I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands to muffle my tears. Ezra doesn't need this. I wish I could be strong for him. I wish I could be the person he would be if this was the other way around. Ezra would be strong for me. Ezra would do anything he fucking could so that I was happy. I let my head fall back against the door. I scream, "What's wrong with me? WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME!?" I'm sobbing now. There's no use in trying to hide it, I already hear Ezra's footsteps outside the door. "Aria? Baby, let me in."

I don't move. I just sob, "GO AWAY, EZRA!" I hear him try opening the door only to realize it's locked, "Aria, take a deep breath and open the door. Please." I sob even harder, "No. Please, Ezra. LEAVE." My breaths quicken and my chest heaves up and down. I've had plenty of panic attacks in my life time but never one like this. "DAMNIT, ARIA. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." I'm unable to respond as I struggle for breath. I put my hand on my forehead, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. Ezra hears my panting, "Oh God, Aria. Breath, honey." I hear a loud bang on the door and I realize he's trying to break down the door. Two more bangs follow the first and the door falls revealing a frantic Ezra.

He rushes towards me and kneels down, scooping me into is arms. "Breath, babe. You're ok." I follow his directions and take small, shallow breaths. He soothingly rubs my back until I can catch my breath and then he lifts me up off the cold, tile floor. He carries me bridal style and turns off the water. Then, he carries me to the couch and gently lays me down. Ezra then sits next to me and pulls me into his arms. "I'm sorry about your door." I whisper, barely audible. He chuckles and kisses me.

I immediately deepen the kiss, desperate for his lips. His tongue glides along my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. I grant it, of course. He slides his hand up my shirt, trying to unclasp my bra. "Stop." I breathe, pulling away from his delicious lips. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks, his words husky and full of concern. I look up into his eyes, "No, of course not. M-maybe we shouldn't do this. What if I hurt you or- He cuts me off, "Aria. You're not going to hurt me. You don't have to worry about me breaking every time you touch me. We just have to be careful, that's all." I grin, "Well in that case…" My hands travel to the hem of his sweatshirt and pull it off his body, revealing his six pack and one gagged scar.

* * *

><p>It's about 1:00 am and I am about to doze off when I realize Ezra has been very quiet, "Ezra?" I whisper. "Hmm, baby girl?" I kiss the patch of skin under his ear, "What are you thinking about?" He brings me closer to him, "You. Whatever happens Aria, I want you to remember me like this, healthy, happy. When I get too sick to tell you, I want you to always remember how much I love you." A tear rolls down my cheek, "Don't talk like that. You're not going to get too sick. You're strong, Ezra. You'll make it through this." He kisses the top of my head, "That's what I love about you, you're my ray of sunshine. You make me happy even on my darkest days." I smile, "I'll always be your sunshine."<p>

Ezra begins humming "Happiness" by The Fray, occasionally leaving kisses all over my body. It only takes a few minutes for both of us to doze off in a tangle of sheets and our naked bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter four! Honestly I put a lot of emotion into this chapter. I tried to write for myself rather than what someone would think if they read it. So I guess Im just trying to say I hope you liked it :) Please review xoxo<strong>


	5. Tests

**DISCLAIMER: **I just want to say that have little knowledge on cancer and treatment. I did do some research to find the symptoms but not everything is going to be completely accurate. This is fiction :)

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

I wake up to the smell of blueberry waffles and coffee, my favorite. I sit up and stretch. Then, I grab one of Ezra's t-shirts off the ground and slip it on. I smile as I walk into the kitchen to see Ezra setting the table for two, "You didn't have to make breakfast." I whisper, kissing his neck as I wrap my arms around his waist. He turns around and kisses me, "Good morning, beautiful" I peck his cheek, "I love you." He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I love you more."

"Doubtful", I giggle walking over to the table and sitting down. Ezra chuckles, "So, I'm guessing you aren't planning to school today." I bring a mug of coffee to my lips, letting the warm liquid run down my throat. "No." I reply. He sits down across from me and takes my hands in his, "The doctor called." I look up from my meal, "What did he say?" Ezra notices my nervousness," Nothing bad. I just have an appointment with that oncologist today." I look down at my hands, avoiding his beautiful blue eyes, "Today?" Ezra lifts my chin up, "Aria, if you aren't comfortable with coming, that's fine. I would rather you not get upset."

I immediately respond, "Of course I'm coming! I just- never mind." Ezra brings my hand to his lips and places a light kiss on my knuckles, "What is it?" I let go of his hands and pick at my barely touched waffle, "I'm nervous." I mumble, ashamed. Ezra's the one getting tests for brain cancer and I'm the one who's nervous. "Hey. It's ok. Everything will work out." I'm dubious but I trust Ezra. From now on I'm going to be strong for him.

**Ezra's POV**

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of my car. Aria insisted she drove arguing that, "I'm sick and it's her duty as my girlfriend to baby me whenever she pleases." She's driving with her left hand on the wheel and right hand clasped around mine. I'm not sure if this is to comfort me or herself but either way, we both need it.

We finally arrive at the cancer clinic and Aria pulls into an empty spot. She lets out a breath, "Well we're here." I kiss her hand before unclasping my fingers from hers and exiting the car. I make me way over to her side of the car and open the door, "My lady," I bow and chuckle. She giggles, "Wow. Handsome **and **a gentleman." I pull her into my arms and whisper into her ear, "That's not all." She punches my arm, playfully and rolls her eyes, "Let's save that for later, bad boy." I chuckle and wrap my hand around hers, leading her inside.

We walk into the clinic and are greeted by a brunette receptionist, "Welcome. The doctor should be with you shortly." I nod and sit down on one of the white couches in the waiting room. Aria sits beside me. I chuckle as I notice her foot bouncing up and down. "Aria," I whisper. "Hmm?" I continue, "You're not breathing." She smiles and slightly laughs, "Sorry." I kiss her cheek, "Relax, honey."

Just then the oncologist walks in, "Mr. Fitz?" I nod and stand up, pulling up Aria with me. "Right this way." Aria and I follow him into a small office, "Take a seat, please." We sit down and the doctor sits across from us behind a desk. "So I understand you have a brain tumor. Is that correct?" The doctor begins. I squeeze Aria's hand and nod, "Yes sir." He gives me a sympathetic smile, "Well then, I would like to run some tests, just to be sure the tumor hasn't grown any over the past few days and to see how we should start treatment." I swallow, "Okay. Are we starting today?" The doctor nods, "That would be best. We want to stop any new tumors from forming as soon as possible. I'll have a nurse get you a gown and we'll do an MRI scan." Aria is trembling so I grab her hand, "What about Aria?" He smiles, "I'm assuming Mrs. Montgomery would like to be there during the scan?" Aria nods, "Yes please." He nods, "That's fine. Okay let's get started."

I change into a hospital gown and follow a nurse into a small room with a huge machine. There is two rooms with a window in between them for the doctor to observe during the scan. Aria is in the other room with the oncologist, looking rather anxious. God, I wish I could just hold her. I hate seeing her upset. The nurse interrupts my thoughts, "Lay down here and we'll get started. Remember to stay completely still and try to relax." I follow her directions and lie down. I can stay still but there's no way I'm going to be able to relax with Aria freaking out in the other room without me there to comfort her.

I close my eyes and listen to the machine whirl. I lie completely still. I just want to get over with this so I can get back to Aria. After a few minutes the machine stops and the nurse comes back in, "Ok Mr. Fitz you can wait in the lobby until we get the results." I sit up, "Ok. Thank you." Then, I practically sprint out of the room. As soon as I lay my eyes on Aria I envelope her into my arms. She's literally shaking, "Shh…its ok, honey." Tears begin to run down her face, "What if there's another tumor?" I rub her back, "Let's just stay positive for now."

I lead her into the waiting room and we sit down. I trace circles on her palm and kiss her hairline. "Whatever happens Aria, we'll get through it. We always do." She nods, "I love you." I smile, "I love you more."

After what feels like an eternity of waiting and waiting and waiting, the doctor returns, "Mr. Fitz? We have the results." Aria and I follow him back to his office and sit down. I'll admit, I'm nervous as hell. I honestly don't know what I'll do if there's another tumor. However, I do know one thing, I'm going to fight, for Aria. "Well I have good news…and bad news." Aria squeezes my hand so hard that I can't even feel it. "The good news is no new tumors and no tumor growth." I feel a million pounds taken off my shoulders as I sigh in relief. The doctor continues, the bad news is we want to keep it that way so we need to start chemotherapy as soon as possible." Aria speaks for the first time since we doctor came back, "What does this mean for Ezra? How will his life be now?" He sighs, "Well for one thing, different. Mr. Fitz won't be able to do everything you do. He'll get tired easily and sometimes get nausea and headaches. There might even be seizures and he could collapse if he doesn't get enough rest."

There were tears streaming down Aria's face. She couldn't bear to hear that I wasn't going to be the same anymore. It hurt me too. It hurt like hell. I knew that my life from now on would never be the same. I wouldn't be able to go to anymore school dances or parties. I wouldn't be able to take Aria to dinner and a movie. I wouldn't be able to grow old with the love of my life. That hurt the most. I wasn't going to have a big, beautiful family with Aria. I wouldn't even get to watch her walk down the aisle. Tears form in my eyes for the first time since I heard about my cancer. I guess up until now it just seemed…surreal. "So I just have to be careful?" I ask, wiping a tear from my cheek.

The doctor sighs, "Well that's up to your body. If you respond well to chemo then we should be able to keep the tumor growth under control and you should be able to live fairly normally." I run my hand through my hair, "but if it doesn't?" He frowns, "If it doesn't then we would have to perform brain surgery to remove the tumor. This could be risky. We don't know for sure how your body we react to it…You could end up paralyzed, or in a coma, or it could be fatal." Aria starts to sob and buries her head into my neck, her tears soaking through my shirt. "Well let's try to stay positive for now. We can arrange an appointment for chemo next week. Does Friday sound good?" I nod and mumble, "Sure."

The doctor arranges my chemo appointment for next week and then tells us we're free to go. I lead Aria into the car then shut the door and head over to the driver's side. This time, Aria lets me drive. The drive home is completely silent besides the sound of Aria's sobs. I just hold her hand and try to convince her that it's going to be ok. For the first time, I'm not sure if it will.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter five! I haven't posted in a while so I made this chapter longer. I hope you're enjoying this story and Im sorry this chapter was so depressing. It will get better I promise. ily guys and as always please review. xoxo<strong>


	6. We'll Get Through This

**Aria's POV**

We just got out of the clinic and Ezra is driving home while I cry my eyes out. "Shh…It's ok." Ezra whispers, trying to comfort me. Suddenly anger rushes through my body. I'm tired of being told it's ok when it isn't and it's never going to be ok again. "Stop, Ezra." He places his hand on my back, concerned, "Did I do something?" I shove him off, "No. Stop trying to fucking comfort me. EVERYTHING IS NOT OK! Can't you see me?! I'm falling apart! I mean first the book and then New York and now you have FUCKING CANCER?!" I sob as Ezra's eyes widen, "Aria, I told you I was sorry about the book… I thought we were past that." I scream, frustrated, "PAST THAT?! You think we're past you lying to me for two years?! God, that's just like you, Ezra. You know what? Just take me home!" His face reddens, "Look, Aria I get you're upset but so am I! I'M THE ONE LOSING MY FUCKING LIFE and if you can't see that then-""THEN WHAT?" I cut him off. He whispers, "Then you aren't the girl I fell in love with." My face falls. Ezra's never said something like that to me. "Stop the car." I whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks. His face softens, "Aria, I-I didn't mean that. I was just-"I cut him off, "Stop the damn car, Ezra. Now." He pulls over and I step out of the car. "Aria." He whispers. I slam the door and he drives off. "God dammit!" I sod.

Luckily, I'm only a couple of blocks away from home. Otherwise, I would have to get Spencer to take me home which would require her to tell her about Ezra. I start walking towards my house and hope my Dad isn't there so he doesn't see me like this.

About ten minutes later, I walk through my front door, relieved that my dad is nowhere to be seen. As I wipe the tears from my eyes I notice a note on the table, _Went to store. Back in an hour –Dad"_ I let out a breath, relieved and head up to my room to take a nap. The last thing I want to do right now is be conscious.

**Ezra's POV**

I'm a fucking asshole. Aria does nothing but love and care for me and I go and treat her like shit. It's not her fault she's upset and took it out on me. I had no right to raise my voice and talk to her that way. I feel completely disgusted with myself. I shouldn't have left her on the curb like that. God, I hate myself. I decide I need to call Aria and apologize. I dial her number and it rings three times before going to voicemail. I ramble into the phone how much I love her and how I'm all I want now is a tall glass of beer. I walk over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of beer. I'm just about to open the bottle when I get a sharp pain in my head. God, it hurts like hell! I decide I should lay down rather than put alcohol into my system.

**Aria's POV**

I open my eyes to white lights all around me. I'm in a hospital… I think, but I'm not in a bed. I'm in a hallway filled with busy nurses and doctors. I realize I probably look strange sitting on the floor so I stand up and tap a nurse on the shoulder. She ignores me. "Excuse me?" I ask. She walks away. I try a doctor walking towards me, "Sir?" He keeps walking and I jump out of the way before he can run into me. "What's going on?." I whisper, confused. I look around and notice a room with its door open. I walk inside and it's just like any hospital room but the person in the bed has a sheet over they're body and face. My face goes pale. Are they…dead? I slowly walk towards the bed, my heart pounding. I try to turn around but my body keeps walking towards it like I'm under a spell. I bring my hand to the edge of the sheet and slowly pull it off of the person's face. When the person is revealed, I scream. It's…Ezra. "No." I whisper, barely audible. "NO!" I scream. My heart pounds out of my chest as I pull the rest of the sheet off. Ezra is wearing a black suit with the tie I bought him on our first date. "EZRA!" I sob and shake his limp, pale body. This can't be happening! He doesn't move. "EZRA PLEASE. PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" I sob into his chest but he doesn't comfort me like he usually does when I'm upset. He doesn't wrap me in his arms and kiss my forehead. He just lays there, lifeless. "EZRA!"

I wake up in my own bed, drenched in sweat and tears. I look around, everything is just as I left it. "It was just a dream." I whisper, my chest heaving. I pick up my phone and dial Ezra's number. I know it was a dream but part of me still needs to know he's ok. "Pick up, Ezra. Please." I sob. The phone rings three times before going to voicemail. I suddenly feel extremely guilty for lashing out on Ezra. What if he's pasted out drunk at some bar? Even worse, what if he fell going up the steps to his apartment and can't get up. God, I'm such a bitch! I try to stay calm and dial his number again but it still goes to voicemail. I leave him a message, "Ezra, I'm getting worried. Please call me back. I love you." Tears stream down my face as I imagine what could have happened to him and I decide to just go to his apartment. I need to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I love him. I need to apologize.

Just then, Mike walks in, "Aria? Are you ok?" I wipe my tears, "Y-yeah, Mike go back to sleep." He walks towards me, "Is this about Ezra? Are you going to see him?" I sniffle and nod, "Please don't tell Dad." Mike smiles, "I'll cover for you." I hug him, "Thanks, Mike. I love you." He wipes a tear from my cheek and kisses my forehead, "Anytime."

I arrive at Ezra's apartment building about ten minutes later and practically sprint up the stairs to 3B, tears streaming down my face. I knock on the door, my hand trembling. I sigh in relief when I hear footsteps inside. The door swings open and the moment his beautiful blue eyes meet mine I jump into his arms and kiss him. He nearly falls over before wrapping his strong arms around my waist. The kiss is salty from my tears and the moment we separate I whisper, "I love you. I love you so fucking much. God, I love you." He kisses me back, "You are my everything, Aria."

Ezra hungrily carries me into the apartment and closes the door. He then pins me against the wall. I kiss every inch of his skin, from his neck to his forehead. "I'm so sorry." I mumble, panting. He replies between kisses, "I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry again." He moves us to his bed and I begin to unbutton his shirt. He pulls my sweatshirt over my head and kisses my neck, then my ear, then my lips. I begin regret not wearing my new lingerie from Victoria's Secret and seeming to read my mind, Ezra whispers lovingly, "You're so beautiful." I grin as he pulls off his shirt. I run my hand down his six pack and lean own to kiss his scar, the beautiful reminder of his love for me. He gently pushes me down and lays on top of me. Our bodies beautifully move together for the rest of the night.

**Ezra's POV**

I lie awake watching Aria sleep on my chest. She's so beautiful. I love how peaceful she looks. I just wish she was always like this. She's frustrated, confused, and scared and I can't do anything about it. I hate it. "I love you." I whisper, even though I know she can't hear me.

My fingers mindlessly play with her hair as she begins to stir. "Shh…" I whisper, trying to sooth her back to sleep. But, Aria starts to shake and sob in her sleep. "Aria, honey? Wake up, sweetheart." I try to shake her awake but she doesn't wake up. She screams my name and jolts awake, sobbing. "Aria?! Aria, I'm right here. It's Ezra, I'm here." I pull her into my arms as her tiny body shakes. She wipes her tears and whispers, "I'm s-sorry I woke you up." I pull her closer to me and cradle her in my arms, "Don't apologize, honey. Do you want to talk about it?" She nods, "I had a nightmare. It w-was about you." My heart breaks. I knew this was hard for her but I had no idea she was having nightmares. "Is that why you came here? Did you have a nightmare?" She nods, "I knew it was just a dream but I still needed to see you. I needed to make sure you were ok. I love you, Ezra." I smile and kiss her forehead, "I love you too, Pookiebear and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You **are **the girl I fell in love with and still fall in love with every second of everyday. " Aria kisses my neck then snuggles into my side and after a few minutes I hear her snoring softly. I can finally sleep with the love of my life in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6! What do think? I'm sorry I took so long to update. I recently found out my grandma passed away and I had of travel out of state to go to her funeral. :( But I post again soon to make up for it :) Please please please review! I love reading what you have to say about the story! xoxo<strong>


	7. Strong

I as I step out of Ezra's car, I feel him grab my hand. I turn around and he smiles at me, "It's gonna be fine, Aria. You need your friends right now. I love you." I'm mad, but I can't help but smile at his face, "I love you too, Ez." I whisper, through gritted teeth before closing the car door. Ever since my nightmare last night Ezra's been telling me that, "I need my friends right now." And "They can be there for you in ways I can't" I understand that he's worried about me but the last people I want to see right now is my friends. I don't want them to see me like this, so…broken. Just then, my phone buzzes, it's my mom. "Aria, your father told me you weren't there when he left for work. Did you get a ride to school?" I roll my eyes, Mike was supposed to cover for me! I quickly type up an excuse about Spencer needing homework help before school and slide the phone back in my bag before walking inside.

The minute I step into the school, everyone's eyes are on me. I see one girl whisper something in another's ear and the both giggle. I suddenly feel insecure in my sweatpants and no makeup. I push past the girls and finally spot Spencer at her locker. "Hey." I smile. She slams her locker door shut and pushes past me. What did I do wrong? Suddenly, Hanna runs up to me, "Is it true?" She asks. "Is what true?" I ask, confused. She snickers, "You can quit the innocent act we know you got an STD from Mr. Fitz." My face turns completely red, "WHAT?! Is that what people are saying?" Hanna just giggles and walks away. A tear spills down my cheek and I run towards the girl's bathroom. I push open the door and lock myself in an empty stall.

I sit there sobbing for a few minutes before wiping my tears. "No." I whisper. I'm not going to put myself through this. I didn't do anything wrong. I definitely don't have an STD. How could Hanna say that to me? I thought we were friends! Why would she believe some stupid rumor? Just then I hear someone walk into the bathroom, "Aria? Are you in here? It's Emily." I sniffle and wipe my tears, "What do you want? If you're going to accuse me of having an STD then I suggest you leave now because it's not true." Emily sighs, "Aria don't listen to Hanna…she's just still getting over Mona. That was just a stupid rumor. Please come out." I slowly open the stall door and Emily pulls me into a hug.

"They just feel like you ditched us…we all do. You haven't exactly been talking to us for a week." This causes a wave of tears to run through my body. If only Emily knew what was really going on. She pulls away from the hug, "What is it, Aria? Please let us in. We're worried about you." I sob into my hands, "Ezra has a brain tumor, okay?! That's why I haven't been at school. That's why I haven't been answering your calls. I've been staying at his apartment and he's getting chemo in a few days." Emily stares at me in shock before pulling me into another embrace, "Oh my God, Aria. I'm so so sorry." I just cry into her shoulder, "I don't want him to die. I l-love him." As much I didn't want to see my friends today, it felt so good to tell Emily how I really felt. I never have to be strong for her. She rubs my back, "It'll be okay. He's strong, Aria. You know he is." I sniffle, "But I'm not."

Ezra pulls up to the curb exactly 5 minutes after the dismissal bell rings. As I slide into the passenger seat he kisses my cheek, "How was it?" I shrug, "Besides being accused of having an STD, not that bad." His eyes widen, "Who said that?" I sigh, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that people are saying it." Ezra turns my face towards his and softly kisses me, "I love you. It's going to get better, I promise. And I'll be there every step of the way." I shake my head no, "That's the problem, Ezra. You're not supposed to be there for me. I'm supposed to there for you. I'm supposed to hold your hand and tell you everything will be ok. I'm supposed to make things easier for you but instead I'm just a burden." Tears run down my cheek as a look of realization washes over Ezra's face. "Is that what all of this is about? You think you're a burden?" I look down at my hands and fiddle with my ring. He gently lifts up my chin, "Aria, no. Honey, you are not a burden. You really have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" He kisses my forehead, "I love you. So, so much. You're the reason I get up in the morning. You're the one I want to spend every day with. Aria, you're my reason to live. You're all I have. I had no idea what love was until I met you, Aria Montgomery." I give him a small smile, "Really?" He chuckles, "Yes. Sweetheart, you don't have to be strong for me. If you want to cry, then cry your eyes out because I know it sucks. This whole thing sucks. But that's ok because we have each other and the only way we're getting through this is together." I laugh and cry and laugh again, "I love you." He pulls me into his arms, "And I love you, Babygirl."

Just then, my phone beeps. "Hey, Aria. Can you come over? I really need to talk to you. –Spence" Ezra pushes a strand of hair behind my ear, "Who is it?" I sigh, "Spencer. She wants me to come over." He nods, "I can drop you off if you want." I sigh. Do you really want to go over there? What if Hanna is there too? What if they just insult me again? Ezra notices my uncertainty, "Hey. I'm sure they just want to apologize, but I can go with you if you want." I smile, "No it's fine. But thank you and I'm sure you're right." He brings my hand to his lips and softly kisses my knuckles, "Anytime."

We pull up to Spencer's house 5 minutes later and I kiss Ezra goodbye before stepping out of the car. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" He asks. I nod, "I'm sure. I'll see you later." He smiles, "You too. Love you."

The minute I knock the door it swings open revealing a crying Spencer. She pulls me into my arms, "I'm s-so sorry, Aria. Emily just told me. I'm s-such a bitch. I'm so sorry." I hug her back. It felt so good to hear her say that. "It's ok, Spence. You didn't know." She pulls away from the hug, "I love you, Ar." I smile, "I love you too and I'm sorry I kept this from you so long." She nods, "I can understand why. So how are you holding up with all of this?" I laugh, "Well considering I've been living at Ezra's apartment and I showed up to school in sweatpants and a messy pony tail, not that great." She frowned and hugged me again, "God this must be so hard for you. I mean after Ezra getting shot and everything." I nod, trying to hold back my tears. "Yeah." I hear a sob come from Spencer's living room and turn to see Hanna crying on the couch.

I sigh, "Oh, Han." I walk over to her and sit down. "I'm a terrible friend. I listened to some stupid rumor and accused you of having an STD. Meanwhile, you're worrying about whether or not your boyfriend is going to live." I rest my head on your shoulder, "Han, you couldn't have known that." She nods, "Yeah well I was a bitch. I'm supposed to be your best friend. I'm supposed to stick up for you. God, I'm so sorry, Ar." I kiss the top of her head, "Thank you, Han. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Spencer comes over and sits next to me, "We'll always be here for you, Aria."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Will Aria be ok? How will Ezra's chemo go? Do you think he'll need brain surgery? Thank you for reading and please review! xoxo <strong>


	8. Chemo

I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Ezra's getting chemo today. It all seems surreal. Of course I wanted to stay at his apartment last night but Ezra told me that I needed to tell my parents about his cancer and soon. As much as I'm dreading it, I know Ezra's right.

Ever since I found out about his tumor I've been spending as much time as I can making things easier on him, making him dinner, doing his laundry, and cleaning his tiny apartment. Ezra says he's fine and that he's perfectly capable of doing these things on his own, but I know he loves being babied.

My parents are starting to suspect something and that's why I really need to tell them. I can't keep telling them that I'm spending the night at Spencer's. Pretty soon they're going to find out.

Just then my phone starts to ring, it's Ezra. "Good morning" I smile, answering the phone. "Good morning to you too, Sweetheart. Are you okay?" I reply, truthfully, "I'd be better in your arms." He sighs, "Aria, I'm sorry but you really need to tell your parents about everything that's been going on. After that, you can live at my apartment if you want." I smile, "Promise?" He chuckles, "I promise." I smile, "I'll see you later. I love you." "I love you too, Aria. Call me if you need anything. I'll pick you up at nine." I sigh as I hang up. I can't believe my Ezra is getting cancer treatment in a few hours.

I sit up on my bed and pick up the picture of Ezra and me on my bedside table. It was the day I visited Ezra at Hollis. "What happened to us?" I whisper, tracing my finger along Ezra's smiling face. We were so happy. We didn't have a care in the world. I can't even remember the last time Ezra and I were so happy. A tear rolls down my cheek and pretty soon I'm sobbing my eyes out.

Just then, my mom walks in, "Honey? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" I don't respond I just let her wrap her arms around me as I sob into her chest. "Aria, please tell me what's wrong. Your Dad and I are worried about you." Ella sighs, rubbing my back. After a few seconds she whispers, "Are you…pregnant?" I wipe my tears, "No! God, I wish. Anything would be better than losing him." She looks at me, confused, "Losing who, honey?" I burst into tears yet again, "E-Ezra" She gasps, "What do you mean? Is Ezra okay?" I sniffle, "He h-has a brain tumor. He's getting c-chemo today."

"Oh my God. Baby, I'm so sorry." She says, kissing my forehead. I squeeze my eyes shut, "I just wish it was all just some crazy nightmare. I feel so helpless. It's like I'm just watching him get sicker and sicker." She strokes my hair, "Oh, honey. Ezra will get through this. I know he will. Are you going with him when he gets treatment?" I nod, "I want to be there for him, I need to be there for him." Ella gives me a small smile, "Well I guess you should start getting ready. If you need anything, honey, just tell me. Your Dad and I will always be here for you." I hug her, "Thank you so much, Mom. I love you." She hugs me back, "And I love you, sweetheart."

Ella leaves the room and I decide it's time to get up. I walk over to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I finally decide on Ezra's old Hollis t-shirt and black leggings along with my long brown leather boots. I throw my hair into a messy bun before washing my face and brushing my teeth. Finally, I apply a tiny amount of mascara to my eyelashes and a dab of lip gloss to my lips. Honestly, I could care less about how I look but if I showed up to Ezra's appointment in sweatpants and no makeup it would worry him even more about my mental state. Ezra has been really protective of me and I know it's because he's worried. He thinks that after he's…gone that I'll turn into a depressed mess that never leaves the house. But honestly, he's probably right. He wants me to be happy but he doesn't realize that for me to be happy, I need him to be okay.

About ten minutes later, Ezra pulls up to my house. I hop into his car and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Everything okay?" He asks, concerned. I lean my head on his shoulder and wrap my hand around his, "It is now."

The drive to the hospital is completely silent, both of us unaware of what to say. "Are you scared?" I whisper, breaking the silence that hung over the car. He kisses my forehead, "The only thing I'm scared of is losing you."

I wrap my arms around his torso, "That will **never** happen." He sighs, "Aria, I'm more than scared. I'm terrified. I'm terrified that when I die you won't eat or sleep or get out of bed." Tears rise in my eyes, "Ezra…" He cuts me off, "Aria, I'm only saying this because I love you. I love you so much and I want to know that you're going to be okay." I shake my head, "Well I'm not, Ezra! Don't you get it? I need you to be okay!"

He kisses me, hard, "Well you have me. You'll always have me." I snuggle into his side and breathe in his cologne, "Good because I don't know what I'd do without you."

When we finally arrive at the hospital Ezra climbs out of the car and walks over to my side before opening the door for me. "Thank you" I whisper, grabbing his hand. He simply kisses my cheek before leading me towards the entrance.

We walk over to the receptionist and Ezra gives her his name. "The Doctor should be with you shortly." She smiles. Ezra nods and leads me to the waiting room before sitting down. "Are you okay?" I ask. He nods, "As long as you are." I could tell from Ezra's bouncing knee that he wasn't ok, he was nervous.

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Everything will be fine. I'll be here the whole time." He gave me an unconvinced smile, "Y-yeah I know."

"Mr. Fitz? The Doctor will see you now." Ezra and I stand and follow the nurse to Ezra's room. "Ezra, I'm Doctor Samuels. I'll be administering your treatment today." The Doctor smiles, shaking Ezra's hand. "Nice to meet you, Doctor." Ezra replies. "So I'm assuming you want to get started as soon as possible?" Ezra and I both nod, "Yes please." The Doctor smiles, "Well your friend here can wait in the waiting room well we get you all set up." I immediately shake my head no, "Actually I was hoping I could stay with Ezra. I m-mean if that's possible." Ezra squeezes my hand, "Aria, it's okay. You can come back the minute we're ready to start."

I immediately realize that I'm being irrational. Ezra's fine. "Yeah. You're right. Just please don't start without me." He kisses my forehead, "I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

I nod, "I love you more." I walk out of the room and back into the waiting room.

When I walk into the room I'm surprised to see my three best friends sitting on a couch. "What are you guys doing here?!" I smile as they envelope me in a hug. "We thought you could use some moral support." Spencer explains. "Thank you guys so much. I could really use a shoulder to cry on today."

Hanna smiles, "Anytime, Aria. So how's he doing?" I sigh, "They haven't started yet. They're just setting him up right now." Emily rubs my back, "And how are you?" I shrug, "Honestly, I have no idea. I just want this all to be over with. I want him to be healthy again."

The three girls give me sympathetic smiles as a nurse calls my name, "Aria Montgomery?" I stand up, "Yes?" She smiles, "He's asking for you." Hanna gives me a quick hug, "Tell Ezra we said good luck." I nod.

I follow the nurse back into Ezra's room and take a seat next to his bed. He changed into a hospital gown and the doctor was now going over treatment side effects and preparation. Ezra takes my hand in his and gives it a small squeeze, obviously noticing how tense I am. "So before we begin, Mr. Fitz, there are a few things I want you to be aware of." Ezra nods and the doctor continues, "Basically chemotherapy is using a combination of drugs to fight off the cancer cells. However, it isn't always successful. Just like your oncologist explained, there is a possibility that your body won't respond to the treatment."

I squeeze Ezra's hand. The last thing I want to think about right now is Ezra not responding to treatment. Ezra clenches his jaw, obviously uncomfortable, "Can we please just talk about the side effects? I don't really want to think about brain surgery until it's certain that I need it."

The doctor nods, "Well there are many side effects but the most common include nausea, vomiting, fatigue, and hair loss. However, I can prescribe medication for all of that after we're finished."

I nervously twirl a piece of hair around my finger. It's taking everything in me to not burst into tears right now.

Ezra puts his hand on my back, "Aria, if you're uncomfortable with being here you can wait outside. You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." I shake my head no, "I'm ok. I'm not leaving you, Ezra." He brings my hand to his lips and leaves a soft kiss on my knuckles, "Thank you, Aria. You being here really helps." "I'll always be here." I assure him.

"How long will treatment be?" I ask Doctor Samuels. "Well considering this is Mr. Fitz's first appointment and we're looking for his body's reaction to the chemo, it shouldn't be longer than an hour and a half." He assures me.

I exhale in relief. The last thing I want is for Ezra the have to spend the whole day in a hospital room.

The doctor stands up, "Well I'm going to get a nurse and we can get an IV started. Just make yourself comfortable, Mr. Fitz." Ezra nods.

The minute the doctor leaves I burst into tears. "Hey, hey Aria don't cry." Ezra tries to comfort me by kissing my forehead. "I-I'm sorry. This is just a little o-overwhelming." I whimper, attempting to stop any more tears from falling. He pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Don't apologize, sweetheart. If you need to cry then feel free. I just want you to know that everything's okay. I'm here." I nod and wipe away my tears, "You're right."

Just then, a nurse walks in with an IV. I immediately tense. I've always been squeamish around needles. Ezra notices my reaction, "Aria, do you want to wait outside for this? I don't want you fainting." "No, no. I'm staying. I told you I would be here and I'm not leaving you." I tell him. He reluctantly nods, "Ok but please tell me if you get dizzy." "I will." I reply.

The nurse takes out the needle and cleans an area of skin on Ezra's arm. I already feel dizzy. Ezra doesn't let go of my hand as she finds a vain and inserts the needle. Black dots cloud my vision and I hear Ezra calling my name. "Aria? Aria! Can you hear me?" I blink hard and few times and the dots fade away, "I'm fine." I whisper.

"Can you please get her a cup of water?" Ezra urgently asks the nurse. "Of course" She says, scurrying out of the room. "Aria. Breath, honey." Ezra instructs me, placing his hand on my cheek. I take a deep breath, "Okay. I'm better. Thank you, Ezra." He chuckles, "You scared me for a second, Pookiebear."

The nurse returns and hands me the water. "Thank you." She gives me a sympathetic smile, "I know what you're going through, Sweetie. My husband has stage 3 leukemia. It will get better." I gasp, "I'm so sorry." She smiles, "Thank you." Then she turns to Ezra, "The doctor will be with you shortly." He smiles and thanks her as she leaves the room.

I lean forward and place a soft kiss on Ezra's lips. He chuckles, "What was that for?" I smile, "Because I love you so much." He kisses my forehead, "I love you too, Aria."

The doctor walks in a minute later, "Okay let's get started." He connects a bag of clear liquid to Ezra's IV. "You might feel a little discomfort or dizziness for the first few minutes but after that you'll just be tired and a little nauseous." Ezra nods, "Thank you, Doctor." The doctor smiles, "Try to stay comfortable."

**Ezra's POV **

After a few minutes of silence, Aria finally speaks up, "How are you feeling so far? Do you need anything?" I smile at her concerned expression but my smile quickly vanishes when I get a shot of pain in my arm. "Ezra?! What's wrong?" Aria practically screams. I squeeze her hand, "I'm fine it was nothing." She looks unconvinced, "Are you sure? I can get the doct-"I cut her off, "I'm sure. The only thing I need right now is you." I assure her, placing my hand on her cheek.

She leans into my touch before kissing my wrist. "Can you read to me?" I suddenly ask, remembering that she always carries a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird with her.

Aria smiles, "Of course."

After about twenty minutes of Aria reading to me in her angelic voice, I already feel drowsy. Aria notices my tired eyes, "Are you tired, baby?" I nod, "Can you lay with me?" She kisses my forehead before getting into the bed with me and laying her head against my chest, listening to my heartbeat. "I love you." Is the last thing I hear before falling into a deep sleep.

**Aria's POV**

I've been laying with Ezra for about ten minutes when my phone buzzes indicating I got a text.

**How is he doing? We can pick up some food if you guys are hungry. –Spencer**

I quickly type a reply, not wanting to wake my sleeping boyfriend, **He's sleeping now which is good. I would rather that then him be in pain. I'm not hungry but coffee sounds really good right now. –Aria**.

She responds in a few seconds **Coffee it is. We're here if you need anything else. Love you –Spencer **

I smile and reply, **Love you too Spence. Thank you. –Aria**

I decide to go talk with Hanna and Emily in the waiting room while Spencer gets coffee. As I sit up Ezra grabs my arm. "Stay." He mumbles sleepily. I give him a soft kiss, "I'll be right down the hall. Spencer's getting us coffee." He nods, "Will you come back soon?" I stand up and kiss his forehead, "Yes. Now get some rest and tell the nurse to get me if you need anything. I love you." "I love you too" He mumbles.

When I walk back into the waiting room my friends envelope me in yet another hug. "How is he?" Emily asks. I shrug, "He's sleeping now. So far he hasn't had much pain." Hanna smile, "Well that's good." I nod, tears forming in my eyes, "Y-yeah." Hanna rubs my back, "Oh honey…" A tear spills down my cheek, "I'm o-ok. You know h-how I get around hospitals."

I wasn't completely lying. I have always hated hospitals but that isn't why I'm crying. I'm crying because the love of my life that should be at home watching old movies and writing stories on his laptop is in the hospital getting chemo for his brain tumor.

"I wish it was me." I mumble, hopelessly. Emily wraps her arms around me, "Aria, stop. Don't ever say that. You know that Ezra would die without you and so would all of us." I stand up, "Well I'm already dying and he isn't even gone yet!" I sob into Emily's chest while Hanna rubs my back.

Finally, Spencer's back with the coffee. The minute she sees me her eyes grow wide with shock, "Aria! What's wrong?" I just sniffle as she pulls me into her arms. "Thanks for the coffee." I mumble. She laughs, "Anytime, Ar." I pick up the two coffee cups off the table, "I'm gonna go bring these to Ezra's room." The three girls nod. "Well we need to get back to school. Call us if you need anything." Spencer sighs. I nod, "Thank you for coming. It really helped." Hanna smiles, "Of course. We love you, Ar."

I walk back into Ezra's room to find him throwing up into a pink bucket. I put down the coffee and rush to his side, "Oh baby." I whisper, rubbing circles on his back. When he finishes I wipe his mouth with a napkin and kiss his forehead. "I hate this." I say softly. He pulls me into his arms, "Me too."

I grab Ezra's coffee off the table and hand it to him, "Here, drink this. The doctor said you need to stay hydrated." Ezra nods before taking a sip of the warm liquid. "Better?" I ask, hopefully. He kisses my head, "Yes. Thank you, Aria." I respond by wrapping my arms around his torso. "You're almost done, baby." I whisper, trying to soothe him back to sleep.

Ezra replies with soft snores. The only thing I want now is for Ezra to be home and comfortable in his cozy apartment with me in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Will Ezra respond to the chemo? I honestly didn't know how to stop this chapter and I wrote a lot more than usual but I hope you enjoyed! xD Also I sorry this wasn't that interesting of a chapter. It was more of a filler. Please review and feel free to give me any requests for this story! xoxo **

**I will update as soon as I hit 30 reviews! **


	9. Positive

The next morning I wake up in Ezra's loving arms. I don't want to wake him up especially since he was up all night throwing up from the chemo, but I have a horrible headache and I really need an aspirin. I try to squiggle out of Ezra's arms without waking him but he notices my stirring and holds me tighter. His arms are so tight around me I can barely breathe. "Ezra?" I whisper. He doesn't reply. "Ezra…Wake up." I say trying to wiggle free. "Hmm?" He mumbles before jolting awake. "Aria! What's wrong?" I reply, struggling for breath, "I-I can't breathe." He immediately lets go of me, "Oh my God. I'm so s-sorry." He stutters nervously.

I turn around and kiss his forehead, "its ok, Ezra." He shakes his head no, "Aria, I could've killed you! God, I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." I look up him confused, "Ezra, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. It was just an accident. Why are you so tense?" He kisses my forehead, "I'm not tense. You just scared me. I love you, Aria and I thought you were seriously hurt or something." I'm about to respond when I remember my headache and let out an audible gasp in pain. "Are you ok?" Ezra asks, his blue eyes widening. I nod, "It's just a headache. I'm going to get an aspirin. You should go back to sleep, you were up late last night." I assure him, giving him a soft kiss. He nods before closing his eyes.

I walk into the bathroom and open up Ezra's medicine cabinet. The first thing I notice is a box of tampons that I left the last time I stayed over. My heart drops to the bottom of my stomach when I realize I don't remember the last time I had my period. My immediate response is to wake up Ezra. I practically sprint back to Ezra's bed and shake him awake.

The minute he opens his eyes I'm questioning him, "Ezra, how many days has it been since the day we found out about your cancer?" He runs his hands through his hair, "Ugh… I don't know. Like two weeks? Why?" My face goes pale. "Oh God." I mutter under my breath. "Aria? What it is?" Ezra asks, growing concerned. I stutter nervously, "N-nothing. Go b-back to sleep." He nods and goes back to sleep, too tired to continue questioning me.

I grab my phone off the table before going into the bathroom and closing the door. I need to call Spencer.

It only takes two rings for her to pick up, "Hey, Ar. Are you ok?" I sob escapes my lips as I try to find the words to tell my best friend what's going on. "Aria? What's going on?" Spencer asks, growing more and more concerned. A tear rolls down my cheek, "I-I think I'm pregnant." Just saying the words made me feel sick. "Oh my God, Spence what am I gonna do? This can't be happening!" I was sobbing into the phone. "Spence? Please say something!" Her silence was scaring me. "Aria, calm down! It's going to be ok! I'll go pick up a test and bring it over there." She assures me.

I frantically shake my head as my breaths quicken, "Ezra c-can't know. He can't worry about me." Spencer sighs, "Aria, you need to tell him. You know how much he cares about you. It'll be okay." More tears blur my vision, "N-no. Spence, promise me you won't tell him. Please. He just got chemo yesterday. He needs to rest." She doesn't respond. "Spencer!" I scream. "Okay, okay! I promise. Just calm down. I'll be there soon." I exhale, my breath shaky, "Okay."

I anxiously wait for Spencer to come as I think about what might happen if I'm actually pregnant. How am I supposed to take care of my sick boyfriend with a baby bump? Then it dawns on me that my baby might not have a father and tears come flooding down my face. Ezra and I always dreamed about having a family together and now it might not be possible. He might not even get to hold his baby in his arms.

A knock on the door interrupts me from my thoughts. I immediately open the door and Spencer wraps her arms around me. "Hey it's gonna be okay." She whispers, noticing Ezra asleep on his bed. I nod wiping my tears, "Let's just get this over with." Spencer pulls out three tests, "I got a few. Just to be sure." I take the tests into the bathroom, silently praying that I'm not pregnant in high school.

I look down at the three tests, all reading positive. _Shit._ I start to hyperventilate. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. How will I tell Ezra? I can't tell Ezra! Knowing him, he'd probably never leave my side. I can't let him worry about me. He supposed to rest. Tears pour down my face for the millionth time today. I don't know if their out of happiness that I'm going to be a mom or out of the fact that Ezra might not be there to see it.

Just then I hear a knock on the door, "What do they say, Aria?" Oh, god, I totally forgot about Spencer. What will she say when she finds out? Will she think I'm a huge slut? After a moment of silence I slowly open the door.

Spencer just wraps her arms around me, already knowing the answer to her question. "Hey, graduation is in a month, Ar, and then you'll have Ezra and all of us to help you. We'll never leave you on your own. It'll be okay, I promise." I shake my head no, "I can't let him know Spence. P-please don't tell him."

She gives me an uncertain look, "He needs to know…" I cut her off, "No! What he needs to do is get better. He needs to rest." I wiped a tear off my cheek, "You s-should go. I don't want Ezra waking up. He really needs some sleep." Spencer sighed, "Aria, don't shut me out." I smiled, "No, Spence. I'm not trying to. Thank you for the help, really. I'm just worried about Ezra." She nods before smiling back, "I love you, Ar. Call me if you need anything." I gave her a quick hug before walking her towards the door, "I love you too Spence and I will."

Once Spencer was gone, I got back into bed with Ezra and he wrapped his loving arms around me instinctively. I curled up into his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Ever since the night Ezra was shot in New York, I've always loved it listen to his heart beat. It reminded me that he was still breathing and that he was ok. But, now it just reminded me of how it might stop beating before our baby is born.

I tilted my head up and placed a soft kiss on Ezra's lips. This caused his blue eyes to flutter open, "Aria? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, noticing the tear stains on my cheeks. His arms tightened around me protectively. "I love you." I whispered. He gave me a warm smile, "I love you too, sweetheart. Why don't you get some sleep?" I nod and let the sound of Ezra's rhythmic heart beat lure me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's pregnant! Will Ezra find out? How will Aria tell him? <strong>

**Also please tell me some name ideas and whether the baby should be a girl or boy :)**

**I'm really behind on chapters so I will update when I reach 40 reviews.**

**Please review and give me any ideas you have for this story! I might use your idea! ;)**

**Tysm for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxo**


End file.
